Tutoring
by cheshire329
Summary: Rev kevedd! Edd begins tutoring Kevin. what will happen with their relationship as they learn and share with each other? mostly fluff. hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

Kevin walked through crowded halls, when he saw Edd striding toward him. His heart pounded harder, out of fear he convinced himself, when he looked at the tall, raven haired boy. Kevin kept his head down and tried in vain to blend with the crowd. Soon the tall boy was upon him.

"Hey, pumpkin." said Edd, reaching into Kevin's backpack and pulling out his math homework

Kenin didn't say anything, his face a bright pink. Edd put the paper against the wall over Kevins head, trapping the smaller boy under his arms. He made several marks on it in a red pen, and then shoved it back into Kevin's hands.

"I could tutor you, pumpkin" he said with a wink, and walked off.

By the time Kevin got to class the flush in his face had dissipated, though the adrenaline in his blood hadn't. He took his seat at the front of class, determined to pay attention.

"Your grades are posted on the back wall" said the teacher "and some of you may want to work a bit harder." she looked directly at Kevin, who pretended not to notice. At the end of class Kevin went to check his grade, an F. He frowned and walked out of class, glad to be done with math for the day.

Kevin was at his locker, after school, when he saw Edd walking toward him with a sly smile on his face. "Please" he thought "Please, just ignore me" Edd walked up to Kevin, resting his elbow on the locker so their faces were inches apart.

"I heard you're getting an F in math." said the muscular, tall, boy.

Kevin looked up at the sea blue eyes, and nodded. Kevin's heart beat fast, and butterflies collected in his stomach, he looked down "how does he know that?" he thought.

"I could tutor you." it was less of an offer as it was a command, and Kevin knew he had no choice. He nodded his head

"Great how about today, pumpkin?" said Edd, with a sly smile.

Kevin's eyes grew wide. "Oh, ok" he said

On the way to Edd's house Kevin's mind was racing for an excuse to leave. His mind finally settled on one "Oh, you know, uh, my dad'll be worried if I don't come home, so, I don't think today will work." Edd stuck his hand down Kevin's front pocket. Kevin turned bright red, his heart pounding, and skin tingling. "wh-what do you think you're doing!?"

"Calm down pumpkin" said Edd pulling out Kevins cell phone "I was only searching for your cellular phone." He winked and looked through Kevin's contacts.

"Hey!" said Kevin "give that back"

Edd soon had Kevin's father on the phone. "Salutations, this is Kevin's friend, Edd." He said into the receiver

"Kevin made a friend?" Mr. Barr seemed very excited.

"Yes" said Edd with a smile "Kevin didn't want to cause you any undue alarm; he is coming over to my house to study today. I promise he won't be too late"

"Oh, no worry at all, in fact he can stay over at your house if he wants." Mr. Barr said happily "I can't remember the last time he was at a friend's house."

"That sounds lovely. I'll bring him back tomorrow" said Edd. He hung up and slid the phone back into Kevin's pocket. "Your father was very understanding, in fact he suggested you stay over tonight." said Edd with a wink. Kevin turned red, imagining his father's side of the conversation. he put his face in his hands. Just then they arrived at Edd's house.

Kevin stood on the front porch staring up at the foreboding house wondering why Edd had brought him here. "What does he have to gain?" The front door swung open and Edd walked in "you coming sweet cheeks?" Kevin snapped out of his thoughts "oh, uh, sorry, uh, yeah I'm coming". Edd chuckled.

Edd walked down the dark hall, the short redhead following a ways behind him. They reached the living room

"Have a seat" he watched the cute boy scurry over to the edge of the couch and sit right up against the arm of the sofa. "Would you like a drink, pumpkin?" he said with a devilish smile that made Kevin's palms grow clammy "oh, uh, sure...Thank you"

Edd walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a soda for Kevin and a beer for himself. He sat down close to Kevin, so their bodies were warm against each other. Kevin shrunk as much he could away from the bully, but was stopped by the sofa arm. He could feel the hard obliques of the other boy against his body. His mind grew fuzzy at the sudden contact "Here." said Edd handing the drink over to Kevin. Kevin's hand touched the other boy's and he almost dropped the soda. "Better be careful there, butterfingers" Edd said taking a sip of his beer. Kevin's pupils shrank when he saw what Edd was sipping. "You shouldn't drink that." he said, forgetting himself.

Edd looked at him confused for a second then a grin appeared on his face "why? Does it turn you on?" "WHAT? No" Kevin said "but, you're underage, and uh, well, uh" Kevin's voice faltered as he looked up at the other boy's deep blue eyes. Edd chuckled.

Edd turned on an animal documentary and left to the kitchen, leaving Kevin feeling suddenly cold at the loss of body heat. He turned quizzically around to see Edd chopping vegetables and stirring a pot on the stove. Then a realization hit Kevin "where are your parents?"

"I believe they are in Africa." said Edd not looking up from his pot.

"Are they gone often?"

"Almost always." Kevin realized that Edd didn't want to talk about this subject and let the conversation drop.

Edd grew very warm standing over the stove, and so took off his black hoodie revealing his tight red shirt. Kevin unintentionally stared, at Edd's chest. Edd smiled "you like what you see?" Kevin's face was hot with embarrassment and he turned his head quickly back to the TV.

They eat dinner in relative silence. Though it was only 10:00 when they finished the sky outside was pitch dark. "We can work on your math in the morning" said Edd "since you'll be staying the night." Kevin's face grew red. He nodded.

Edd disappeared into a room for a moment and returned with a pair of red striped pajama bottoms, and handed them to Kevin. "Since you don't have pajamas here, you can borrow mine."

"Oh, thanks." said Kevin. He then realized that the tall boy leaning on the wall was not going to leave the room while he changed. Edd drank in every inch of exposed skin. Kevin changed as quickly as he could, pulling on the pajama pants in a rush. Edd frowned when he realized that Kevin fully intended to keep his shirt on. "That's the guest room" he said pointing at a door. "My rooms just across the hall if you get lonely, pumpkin" he winked

"Maybe Edd isn't that bad, I mean he's never acutely hurt me, or anyone else that I can think of. But he does make fun of me. Just because I'm gay! He really is a dick." Kevin thought in the dark guest room, misinterpreting Edd's advancements as teasing. Kevin soon fell to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin stretched like a cat when he woke the next morning, letting out a small noise of relaxation. Edd heard rustling from his guest room "our guest has awoken" he thought to himself. Kevin was still lying in bed when Edd appeared in the doorway.

"Sleep well pumpkin?" he said.

"Oh!" Kevin jumped at the sudden appearance. Edd laughed and sat on the edge of the bed, then he lay down stretching himself so he was next to Kevin

Kevin flush with embarrassment jumped from the bed and stood several feet away. "I'm hurt" said Edd in a fake melancholy voice, though the expression seemed genuine "is my proximity to you that scary?" Kevin stood there not sure how to respond. Edd smiled "well, breakfast is ready anyway." Kevin's face grew red "uh, I'll meet you out there." Edd eyed the boy up and down "thinking of me last night, I see." "NO... No, Please." Kevin stammered. Edd walked out of the room "ok, come out when you're….descent" he said with a chuckle and shut the door.

Kevin padded into the kitchen. Edd looked up from the book he was reading, "Feeling better, pumpkin?" Kevin flushed "...yha" he said with a shy nod. On the table Edd was sitting at was a plate of fresh pancakes. Kevin sat down next to Edd. "I hope you don't mind I ate without you." said Edd "oh, no of course its fine." said Kevin "this looks great" but Edd was already absorbed in his book again.

After breakfast Edd stood up, closing his book "We should have a look at your math." he said. Kevin scurried off to get his backpack. He pulled his homework, textbook and calculator out setting them on the table. Edd stood behind him, looking over his shoulder, explaining the problems on the page. Kevin sat unable to pay attention to anything but the hard muscular chest pressed firmly against his back. Instead he found himself trying to memorize the contour of Edd's body. He mindlessly did the steps to each equation with Edd's prompting. He wasn't sure how long he had been doing homework. His mind was fuzzy, and his whole body tingled.

"Now you try one." said Edd. Kevin looked at the page with a blank stare. He swallowed trying to bring his mind back to the work at hand. Edd pointed at the page, his arm resting on the smaller boy's shoulder. "Just do what we did up there, pumpkin" he said. Kevin couldn't focus, his mind straying to the arm on his shoulder, and the taut muscles on his back.

Edd put a slender hand on Kevin's chin, moving the boy's head so they were face to face. "You'll need a lot of help pumpkin. Come to my hose every Friday." he said. Kevin blushed at the proximity of their faces, and at the deep blue eyes staring at him. His hands grew clammy and all he could think to do was nod.

Kevin ran home, his hart beating, how could this happen, and why? He stood on his porch collected himself, incase his father was home and walked in.

The next week was mostly uneventful. Kevin went to his classes and Edd 'corrected' his home work every day. Soon Friday had rolled around, and Kevin tried desperately to leave the school without being seen by the tall, handsome, boy. But to his dismay as Kevin walked out the front door he heard a deep gruff voice. "Trying to ditch me pumpkin?" Edd stood right behind Kevin, so their body's almost touched. The smaller boy jumped "Wh-what! No, of course not!" "You really are an l atrocious lire." said Edd. He slung his arm around Kevin's shoulder "Can't have you running away." he explained to the suppressed boy.

Kevin followed his captor through the darkened house and sat on the white sofa. Edd sat next to him. "Why are you doing this?" Edd looked at him confused "Having me over, and all. Don't you hate me?" explained Kevin. Edd's blue eyes looked hurt as he stared down at the small boy. There was a long silence the Edd said "I don't hate anyone." and turned toward the blank TV "I a multitude of movies." said Edd "you can pick what to watch." Kevin looked at the plethora of DVDs, all of which were Documentaries

Kevin finally picked one about big cats on the savanna. The movie played, and Kevin jumped every time the lion went for a kill. "Calm down, pumpkin." Edd whispered in his ear. Edd had seen this particular film many times, and before the lion struck again he rapped his arm around the smaller boy, pulling Kevin into his chest. Kevin couldn't see anything except the soft fabric of Edd's hoodie, his whole body tingled, and a lump sat in his stomach. What was going on? Why was he so sensitive to this boys touch. His mind was beginning to grow hazy when Edd let go of him. "You probably wouldn't have liked that part anyways, pumpkin" said Edd with a wink.

By the time the DVD had ended Kevin had dozed off laying against Edd's chest. Edd wrapped his arm around the boy, feeling he slender body against his, His body tingled. How could this boy be so afraid of him, then fall asleep on top of him? He wondered. "Maybe he isn't afraid?" he thought glee filling his limbs "after all why would he be? I've never hurt him, I hop." he looked down at Kevin's sleeping face and kissed the boy on the crown of his head. "I could get used to this." he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**sorry for the short hiatus. I was out of town with my family and couldn't write without my mother inquiring, and if that happened I'd have to explain fanficton and shipping to her…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Edd moved slowly, not wanting to disturb the boy laying on him. He gently slipped out from under Keven and lay the boy softly on the couch to sleep. Edd busied himself in the kitchen, chopping vegetables and making a simple stew, all the while thinking about the redhead currently lying on his couch. Soon dinner was ready.

Edd went over to the couch and shook Kevin gently "wake up pumpkin." he said in a calming tone. Kevin made a small noise, but did not rouse. "Come on babe, diner is ready." he said a bit louder. Kevin's eyes fluttered open. "Hmm?" he said in a drowsy state. Edd smiled "diner is ready" he repeated. "Oh." Kevin pushed himself up off the sofa "thank you" he thanked Edd for making food.

After they had both finished eating Edd looked at Kevin "Earlier you said, that," Edd stopped trying to collect his thoughts "that, you thought I hated you." Kevin flushed. How could he respond? What did Edd want him to say? "oh, never mind, its nothing" Kevin tried to pass it off. Edd fixed his blue eyes on the boy, his voice soft, filled with sorrow " tell me." "Well," began Kevin "you're always teasing me for being gay, and, well I just assumed…" Edd looked at him in surprise "What?" "The 'pumpkin' thing" said Kevin softly, looking down at his feet " and the dirty jokes, and the double entendres" said Kevin. Edd stood close to Kevin "I don't make fun of you because I hate you, It's because I like you."

Kevin looked up in surprise to see the taller boy's face coming close to his, their lips collided. What was going on? Kevin's mind became hazy and everything felt as if he were in a dream, a dream Kevin had had before. Edd's lips were soft against his own. Soon Kevin's back was against the wall, his arms around Edd's neck. Edd hooked his arms under Kevin's legs, not breaking the kiss, and lifted him so their faces were even with each other. Kevin instinctively wrapped his legs around Edd's waste. Edd held held him by the small of the back and bottom. Edd tottered a bit as he cared Kevin down the hall.

Edd pushed the door to his room open. Kevin didn't notice where they were; only that Edd's hands were soft and warm. He did noticed when Edd laid him down on the bed. Edd straddled the smaller boy, letting his hands slowly creep up Kevin's shirt. Kevin's skin felt like glue as Edd traced his body. DING and alarm went off in Kevin's head as Edd's hands trailed down toward his pants waistband. He ignored it, wanting the tingling sensation to continue, his body yearning for Edd's touch. DING DING! Edd's hands were under his waistband and on his hips.

Kevin put both his hands up against Edd's chest. He pushed softly, not sure if he wanted this to stop. Edd rolled off Kevin with no resistance. They both lay there breathing in the thick air. "SHIT! SHIT! Now you've done it, Edd! The kid'll never speak to me again!" thought Edd covering his eyes with his hand. His face was pink. "OH, God!" thought Kevin a smile playing on his lips. Then his emotion changed to one of panic "OH God! What if he thinks I don't like him? I mean, I stopped him and…" his mind was racing as he tried to think of a way to let Edd know how he felt.

Edd broke the silence that Kevin hadn't noticed. "It's getting late," His face was red; he rubbed the back of his head to conceal his embarrassment "you should probably go to bed." Then Kevin realized how he could tell Edd how he felt. Without giving himself time to second guess he snuggled down into Edd's covers "Is it ok if I sleep here tonight?" He said looking up at Edd, his face burning furiously. Edd smiled ear to ear. "Thank God!" he thought, but what he said was "sure."

Edd got off the bed and walked over to his dresser, he pulled out a pair of pajama bottoms. He took off his hat and laid it on the dresser. Then he turned to face Kevin, he took off his shirt slowly, revealing his toned chest. Kevin couldn't help himself; he stared at the other boy. His eyes were wide, and unable to look away. A smirk played on Edd's lips "like what you see?"

Kevin rolled to his side and watched the taller boy climb into bed next to him. Edd wrapped on arm loosely around Kevin's waist and pulled him close. "OH SHIT!" thought Kevin, feeling the toned body pressed against his "Think un-sexy thoughts" he willed himself "Uh….radios, and Jabba the hut, and…" but to no avail.

"Is that a wrench in your pocket? Or are you happy to see me?" asked Edd, a sly smile playing on his lips in the dark. "Oh, uh, no...I mean, uh," Kevin stammered "calm down pumpkin." Edd tightened his grip on the small boy, and soon they had both fallen into a restful sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for the support I've been getting, it means alot to me :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

After Kevin went home the next day he lay, flustered, on his bed, unable to get last night's scene out of his head. Whenever he thought about the incident his heart beat fast, and skin felt sticky. He could still feel Edd's fingertips against his chest.

The weekend had come and gone, as it did every week, and Kevin walked slowly to school. He hated Mondays, he hated every school day, he hated the people, who intern ignored him. He went through the day in his mind.

Get text books out of locker

Day dream in English.

Walk to biology.

sit in biology

Eat lunch, alone.

go to art class, that was the only thing he liked about school, art

then walk home, alone

A sigh escaped Kevin's lips. How he wished to be at Edd's house, watching an animal documentary.

When Kevin went to get his textbooks he was not surprised by what he saw on his locker. In bright green sharpie someone had scrawled "FAG". Kevin sighed, he would have to spend 20 minutes scrubbing his locker, but he didn't have time now. He fished his textbooks out from under a pile of old drawings and left for English.

Kevin tried to focus, he really did. But he simply didn't care about predicates and pronouns. Instead his mind kept wondering back to Friday's incident and Edd's soft lips. He thought about it on his way to biology, and all though the class.

Soon it was lunch time. Kevin sat in his regular spot, the table in the corner, by himself. He eat his sandwich and absentmindedly doodled, trying to get Edd out of his mind, but everything he drew reminded him of Edd, Edd's hair, Edd's soft lips, Edd's hard chest (and other hard things) . He sighed.

"Hay, pumpkin." Edd materialize behind him. Kevin jumped as he felt two warm, soft hands drape over his shoulders. A smile spread across Kevin's face "Hi Edd." Edd whispered in his ear "do you want to come eat with me." Kevin grew red, if he ate with Edd he'd have to eat with Edd's friends, and he wasn't too good with new people. "Oh, no, that all right."

But soon he was sitting next to Edd, so close he could feel Edd's heat, and Edd's arm slung casually around his his. "Hay!" Edd greeted the gaggle of intimidating boys "Kevin, this is Johnny, Tim, and Rolf." he said nodding at each of them. "This is Kevin...my… friend." he introduced Kevin.

Friend friend friend

That simple word echoed through Kevin's mine, as he sat there disconnected from the real world. "Is that all we are?" he thought "even after…" he flushed red.

Edd's voice broke through his daze "pumpkin pumpkin pumpkin!" Kevin looked up startled "hmmm?" "The bell just rung." said Edd. "Oh!" Kevin quickly got up, dropping one of his papers. He left in a hurry, and didn't notice.

Edd picked up the drawing laying on the floor. It was a picture of a tall muscular boy, with long raven hair, and a tight red T-shirt on leaning over a hot stove. A smile broke across his face "that Dork" he mumbled pocketing the portrait.

Kevin sat on the floor, a bucket of WD-40 and a sponge. He sighed as he rubbed his locker vigorously. Just then he saw Edd walking up to him "Hay pumpkin what are you doing?" "oh" side Kevin "just cleaning my looker." Edd's brow knit as he looked at the writing "who did this." Kevin gave a bitter chuckle "could've been any one" he said.

Edd knelt down beside Kevin; he pulled out the extra sponge left floating in the bucket and wiped the looker. He stole a glance at Kevin who didn't seem upset, or angry. How could he not be angered by this? Did it happen that often?

Soon the writing had diapered. "I'll walk you home." Edd offered. "Oh, ok." Kevin looked down at the ground as they exited the school. Halfway home Edd pulled out the portrait. He held it so that Kevin could see "I really like this drawing." said Edd "It reminds me of someone." he said with a devilish grin. Kevin grew red and snatched the picture away "It, it's no one!" he said, flustered "just, just a friend."

Friend Freind Friend

The word echoed in Edd's mind, but rather then become angry he simply leaned on Kevin and whispered, close the Kevin's neck "Friends is that all we are?" Kevin looked at the taller boy, shocked. Then hardness came over his voice, and tears gathered behind his eyes "That's what you want right! That's what you said!" Edd saw the emotion on the boy's face and pulled him into a tight hug. "No, pumpkin babe.. That's not...it's not what I meant. I just didn't want…" Kevin interrupted "what to tell your friend's about it? About your booty call!" Edd pulled back so they were face to face "I didn't want to scare you off." he said "would you do me the honer of being my boyfriend?"

Kevin smiled ear to ear in responses to Kevin's question he pecked the taller boy on the cheek. "Yes" he said. Edd wrapped his arms around Kevin and right there on the street pulled him into a passionate kiss. He felt Edd's soft lips against his own, and Edd's hands pressed firmly against his head and back.


End file.
